


TEN QUESTIONS

by joli_camarillo, lila_luscious1



Category: I Robot (2004)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Procreate?, Starting a Family?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: The First of TEN QUESTIONS Susan Calvinhas for Del Spooner





	1. 1-PROCREATE-Y/N?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [EverybodyLovesEggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/gifts), [Firefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly/gifts), [truthisfreedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthisfreedom/gifts), [AlwaysChallenged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysChallenged/gifts), [Thecoolshelby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecoolshelby/gifts), [Araku_the_ValiDrava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araku_the_ValiDrava/gifts), [korrasami2014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasami2014/gifts), [diazevedo7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazevedo7/gifts), [cagalli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagalli_chan/gifts), [Lexiknox_717](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiknox_717/gifts), [Medium_Range_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medium_Range_Trash/gifts), [Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).

> Expect Explicit Content in Later Chapters, also  
Adult language
> 
> The first Chapter is drabble length, I expect the others to be  
longer

One night, after having sex, showering, and relaxing in bed, Susan  
Calvin asks her first question of Del Spooner:

"Spooner"

"Yes, Dr."

"Should we...procreate?"

"Procreate..."

"Yes. Do you desire offspring?"

"I...don't know...I never considered it. What makes you ask?"

"If you did desire offspring, I'm healthy, well within the age spectrum for  
child-bearing, free of mental or other disease...I'd be willing to provide a  
minimum of two offspring...if you'd like."

Del Spooner is too shocked to comment right away..._Shall we...procreate?_

"Calvin, are you asking for a baby?"

"I...Yes."

"Then SAY THAT, Slim Good-Body."

"I'd like to have a baby. Or two"

"Now, wasn't that easier than 'healthy, within the spectrum, minimum offspring' whatever  
you said earlier?"

"Actually, no."

"A'ight..."...then light snoring...

"SPOONER!"

"Huh...wha...!?

"Offspring?"

"Alright-yes."

"Excellent! Now, per my ovulation chart, I've postulated the optimum time..."

She's excited, and doesn't notice that Del Spooner snores softly on his side of the bed,  
already dozing.


	2. NAMES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan Calvin wants to talk BABY NAMES

The two are travelling to a lake-front cabin Spooner inherited from his  
deceased Parents. The location is 78 miles outside the city...

"For a female Child...Your Grand Mother's name is Adrian...your Mother was?...

"Vanesa"

"Vanessa...hmmm...I like that...one 's' or two?"

"V-A-N-E-S-A"

Calvin responds, "Also suitable...hmmm-is Delvin Jr acceptable to you?"

"Don't know...Calvin...we're getting a little ahead of ourselves, no?"

"The success rate of pre-planned undertakings vs non-planning is 96.6  
in favor of planning in advance, Spooner."

Apropo of nothing, the Detective suddenly asks, "How many times did you come  
last night?...Oh, PARDON ME...are you able to calculate the precise number of orgasms  
you experienced last night?"

"How is that AT ALL relevant to our current discussion?"

"How many?"

"Now you're trying to embarrass me," Susan Calvin sputters, coloring furiously.

"How many?"

"I...lost count of them." The loud laughter this answer inspires causes the lovely scientist to blush  
all the more. "It is not humorous in any way!, she insists. Losing control in that manner-I've  
trained myself to remain in control as much as possible...I DON'T LIKE IT...I meant, OF COURSE  
I enjoy it; it's the lack of CONTROL...I-I don't know what I'm saying."

"See? Not planning shit has its' benefits as well."

"Yes...point taken. We should not utilize ovulation charts, or optimal times to schedule sex-  
it will happen, naturally, as it should."

They drive in silence for awhile, until Susan Calvin blurts, "I care for you deeply, Spooner. Very  
DEEPLY. It is my hope that you feel the same. If not, tell me now, before we become Parents.

"Your hypothesis is correct, Dr Calvin."

"Thank you. Now...POSSIBLE NAMES..."


End file.
